


Keen på å bade

by mazarin01



Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [11]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evens POV, Fluff, Kjærlighet, Love, M/M, Sørenga, bading
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Even er keen på å bade.Dette er en frittstående fortsettelse påJeg er skapt for å elske deg for alltid. Kan leses uavhengig av den, men har du planer om å lese begge, anbefaler jeg å lese den andre først.For første gang får vi Evens POV.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479272
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	Keen på å bade

Fossen nedenfor Hønse Lovisas hus bruser intenst, men Even hører kun suset i ørene og hjertet som banker frenetisk i brystet. 

Han prøver å gå rolig ved siden av Isak, men det er plent umulig. Magen har fått besøk av ti tusen vingespente sommerfugler og en armé med viltre lopper flyter rundt i alle kroppens blodårer. Han hopper fra side til side, danser og ler. Kysser på Isak sånn omtrent hvert tiende sekund. 

"Herregud, Issy. Du er ikke riktig klok."

"Jeg vet." Isak rister på hodet og ler. 

"Jeg bare _kan du hjelpe meg å velge ut noen bilder?_ og du bare…" Even begynner å le. "...og du bare _vil du gifte deg med meg?_ " 

Isak skotter bort på Even og latteren glir over i et halvhøyt sukk. "Sorry ass hvis du hadde ønsket deg et mer romantisk frieri..."

"Nei, nei, nei!" Even griper tak i Isak og får ham til å stoppe. Han rister på hodet og prøver å se alvorlig på ham, men smilet tvinger seg frem bak de sammenpressede leppene. "Dette var helt perfekt. Spontant, rett fra hjertet." 

Isaks smil vokser seg stort. “Jah!” Han lener seg mot Even og hvisker inn i munnen hans. "Det kom fra hjertet."

De står stille og ser hverandre inn i øynene i nøyaktig fire sekunder før loppene i Evens blod setter fart på ham _igjen_. 

Blokka med leiligheten de har leid denne helga rager høyt foran dem. Even løper opp den siste bakken og Isak kommer joggende etter. På toppen av bakken hører Even bruset fra fossen og idet de når inngangsdøra, snur han seg mot Isak. 

“Jeg er keen på å bade.”

“Bade?” Isak hever øyenbrynene og ler. 

“Ja! La oss dra ned til Sørenga og bade.”

“Nå? Klokka er jo halv to…”

“Og så?” Even hiver hendene opp i være og ler. “Vent her!”

Isak sier noe, men Even er allerede på vei inn døra og får ikke med seg hva han sier.

Inne i leiligheten slenger han fra seg kamerasekken og går rett inn på badet. Han rasker med seg to håndklær fra hylla. Toalettmappa de deler følger med og detter i gulvet med et dunk. Tannbørster, hårvoks, medisiner og en lille pakka med glid seiler bortover gulvet. Even ler og plukker opp gliden, putter den i lomma. På kjøkkenbenken finner han en Kiwipose som han stapper badehåndklærne i.

Det bobler over av følelser inne i Even. Han tar et par piruett på gulvet i gangen, mister balansen og deiser leende inn i veggen. Han drar med seg noen jakker i prosessen, men er altfor gira til å plukke dem opp. 

Det lille kneppet når han låser døra får ham til å stoppe opp. Han lukker øynene og tar et skarpt innpust, står i noen sekunder med hånda rundt den lille pakka med glid og kjenner etter. Er starten på _noe_? Et dumt innfall som kan eskalere til noe ubehagelig, noe han senere vil angre på?

Men så husker han Isak som nettopp fridde til ham, øynene som glitret og smilet som som nesten gikk rundt, og da skjønner han det. Han er bare glad, nei euforisk. For hans livs største kjærlighet har nettopp spurt om han vil tilbringe resten av livet med ham. Og da må det jo være lov å være litt _vill._

Even tar tre og tre trinn ned trappa og er ute hos Isak før han rekker å tvile på egne handlinger igjen. 

“Skal vi virkelig dra å bade?”

“Jah!”

“Kanskje vi skulle ha skiftet først?”

Even rister på hodet og griper tak i Isaks hånd, drar ham med seg mot sykkelstativet og finner den eldgamle DBS sykkelen som tilhører eieren av leiligheten. Isak setter seg på bagasjebrettet, posen med håndklær under seg, og smyger armene rundt livet til Even. 

De suser nedover Thorvald Meyers gate, følger trikkeskinnene langs Birkelunden, Olaf Ryes plass og videre ned mot sentrum. 

Byen er som før. 

Gatene er fulle av folk og det yrer av liv på uteserveringene. Utestedene, kaffebarene og butikkene som Even var så glad i, og ofte besøkte, popper opp en etter en. Han skjenker de knapt en tanke, for de bringer bare frem vonde minner om livet som falt i grus og vennene som forsvant. 

Stedene er uansett ikke viktig lenger, for han har et nytt liv nå. Nye steder å henge, nye venner og et nytt nettverk. Og det aller viktigste i livet hans – Isak. 

Fjorden dukker opp som en glitrende perle bak alle de høye bygningene i Barcode. Det står en liten gjeng på Operataket og et par kajakkpadlere kruser over vannet. Ellers er det uvanlig lite folk å se. Den flytende badstua er tom og det er ingen badegjester i sikte. 

Kanskje det er det grå skylaget som er på vei innover fjorden eller sommerbrisen og den litt kjølige lufta som gjør det? Eller kanskje det faktum at klokka har passert to på natta?

Even klager ikke, for han vil gjerne ha Isak og sjøbadet helt for seg selv. 

De går av sykkelen idet de når brua som tar dem over fjorden og til sjøbadet. Det er ikke noe sykkelstativ i nærheten, så Even låser sykkelen til et gjerde og stapper nøkkelen i lomma på dressbuksa. 

Even hopper leende bortover veien langs brygga, tar mer eller mindre vellykkede piruetter med Kiwi-posen dinglende rundt håndleddet. Isak smiler fra øre til øre og prøver å holde ham igjen, men arméen med lopper inne i ham er i gang med med åttende drilløvelse for kvelden og det er plent umulig å være i ro. 

Helt ytterst på Sørenga er det nesten helt stille. Det eneste som høres er svak musikk fra en leilighet i nærheten, suset fra byen og et par måker som flyr over dem. 

De finner seg en trebenk i nærheten av stupebrettet. Even tømmer plastposen og to små badehåndkler detter ut. Isak ser på Even med hevede øyenbryn. 

“Hvor er badeshortsene?”

“Oi.” Even rister på det ene håndkleet og ler kort. 

“Even da…” Isak himler med øynene og ler. 

“Sorry, men _noen_ fikk det visst for seg å plutselig fri til meg midt på natta og det gjorde meg litt tankeforstyrra.”

“Noen gjorde visst det.” Isaks stemme er nesten bare en hvisken. Kinnene hans er fylt med røde roser og smilet går fra øre til øre. 

“Vi bader nakne!”

“Nakne?”

Even tar av seg dressjakka og svinger den over hodet et par ganger før han slenger den til side. Han vrikker lekent på kroppen mens han fortsetter å kle av seg. Bukse og bokser faller mot bakken og han trer raskt ut av dem.

Isak står ved siden av ham med verdens største flir om munnen og rister på hodet mens han tar av seg klærne. Det gir Even lyst til å tulle enda mer. Han finner frem Spotify på telefonen og vet akkurat hva han skal spille. 

_I believe in miracles_

_Where you from_

_You sexy thing?_

_I believe in miracles_

_Since you came along_

_You sexy thing_

Even beveger seg lekent til rytmene og synger med mens han kaster slipset og knepper opp skjorta. 

Isak står naken foran ham med hendene foran skrittet. Han himler med øynene og ler, ser både brydd og glad ut på en og samme gang. Even har kastet alle hemninger. Han plasserer hendene bak hodet mens han ruller på hoftene og går sakte mot Isak. 

“Få se litt dans da.” 

“Nei ass!” Isak rister på hodet gjentatte ganger. Han griper tak i armen til Even og drar litt utålmodig i den. “Kom! La oss bade da!” 

“Nope!” 

Even rister på hodet og holder Isak igjen. Han trekker ham inntil seg og legger hendene på rompeballene hans. Stryker ham forsiktig med fingrene og kysser ham. 

“Even… noen kan se oss.”

“Det driter jeg i. For jeg har noe viktig å si deg.”

“Er det viktigere enn at vi blir kjeppjaget herfra uten å få med oss klærne våre eller at noen kanskje tilkaller politiet?”

“Ja!” 

Even nikker og ser Isak dypt inn i øynene uten å smile. Isak skjønner tegninga og står i ro uten å si noe, bare smiler forsiktig og venter.. 

“Det her er noe av det fineste du har gjort. Ever.” Even stryker Isak forsiktig på kinnet. Han senker stemmen. “Du vet jeg har hatt et veldig anstrengt forhold til Oslo helt siden jeg kom ut av fengselet.”

“Mm.” Isak fletter fingrene med Evens. “Jeg vet det, baby.”

“Denne byen var min helt til alt gikk til helvete. Nesten uten venner og steder å henge, fant jeg ikke noe glede her og dro. Siden har Oslo bare minnet meg på alt jeg helst vil glemme. Men etter i kveld, etter bryllupet og ikke minst deg og det du gjorde, så har jeg et positivt minne herfra. Kanskje byen kan bli min igjen?”

“Vi skal gjøre Oslo til vår, baby!” 

Smilet til Even kryper frem. “Vår… det liker jeg.” 

“Vi skal lage mange fine minner sammen her.” Isak senker stemmen. “Men ikke bare her Evi, hjemme også. Fuckings overalt.” 

Even tenker på frieriet _igjen_ og ansikt sprekker opp i et smil. “Jeg elsker deg så vanvittig mye, vet du det?”

“Jeg vet det, baby. Og jeg elsker deg like mye.” Isak kysser ham lett på munnen. “Men skal vi bade? Vi kom vel ikke hit for å stå på display for hele Sørenga.” 

Even ser rundt seg og ler før han tar et skritt bakover og tar inn Isak med øynene. De lange beina hans, den fyldige pikken og den stramme overkroppen. Smilet, glipen mellom fortenna og krøllene som rammer inn ansiktet og de grønne øynene helt perfekt. 

“Jeg kunne gjerne vist deg frem til hele Oslo for du er den fineste, kjekkeste, mest sexy fyren jeg vet om.”

Kinnene til Isak rødner og han åpner munnen, men Even gir ham ikke rom for å svare. Bare griper tak i hånda hans, småløper mot bryggekanten og idet de når den, kaster han seg uti vannet med et høylytt rop og Isak følger etter. 

Vannspruten står i lufta. Even snur seg mot Isak når de når vannoverflaten, kaster hodet bakover og drar håret bort fra ansiktet med hendene. 

“Fy fader så digg!” 

“Det er k-kaldt.” 

“Næhei.”

“Jo.” Isak nikker flere ganger og beveger armene for å holde seg flytende. “Jeg tror du må varme meg litt.” 

Even legger armene rundt Isak. Fingrene forsvinner inn i de våte krøllene og han presser leppene forsiktig mot hans. Suger litt på underleppa før Isak åpner munnen og inviterer ham inn. Tunga glir inn og han støter mot Isaks tunge. Først litt forsiktig, så hardere. Små stønn blander seg med bølgeskvulp og måkeskrik. 

“Bedre?” 

“Mm. Men ikke bra nok.”

“Okei! Nå vet jeg hvordan du skal bli varm.” Evens hever øyenbrynene lekent. Han snur seg brått og roper “førstemann bort til stupetårnet” før han kaster seg fremover i vannet.

Isak griper leende tak i foten til Even i et forsøk på å holde ham igjen. Latteren sprer seg som små krusninger i vannet og treffer Evens hjerte med små støt. Han sparker med den ledige foten for å lage mest mulig sprut og kjenner den andre foten gli ut av grepet til Isak. 

“Juksepave!

“Det finnes ingen regler her,” roper Isak nesten oppe på siden av ham og ler.

“Hah!” 

Even hiver hånda i været og jubler ,til tross for at de kommer frem til stupetårnet på likt. Isak bare himler med øynene og griper tak i stigen like ved. 

“Vi kom likt.”

“Fordi du juksa.” 

Even dytter til ham så han mister grepet om stigen og faller bakover. Idet Isak setter foten mot stigen og skal til å skyve ifra, griper Even tak ham og trekker ham til seg. 

“Kom, vi stuper!” 

Even er oppe av vannet og på vei opp stigen til stupetårnet på null tid. Han ser Isak komme etter, men venter ikke på ham. Tar bare rennafart og hopper ut i vannet med et hyl. Idet han når vannoverflaten igjen og kikker opp, ser han Isak som en sjøstjerne i fritt fall. Han krøller seg sammen akkurat i tide og treffer vannet som en ball. 

Isak svømmer mot Even og når han er nærme nok, trekker han ham inn i et vått, slurvete kyss. Det sitrer i kroppen til Even og det er fortsatt vanskelig å holde seg i ro. Det er heldigvis den gode sitringen, den som kommer fordi _han skal gifte meg og får alt dette for alltid_ og ikke noe annet.

“En gang til. Sammen denne gangen.” 

Isak nikker smilende og glir ut av favnen til Even. Even er først borte ved stigen og klatrer opp. Isak gir ham et klask på baken når han kommer opp bak ham. Even ler mot ham og griper hånden hans, drar ham med seg mot stupetårnet mens de ler. 

Hånd i hånd hopper de ned i vannet. Når de kommer på land igjen, har Isak fått nok og finner håndkleet sitt mens Even vil ta en tur til. 

Isak sitter på en av de innebygde krakkene litt bortenfor stupebrettet når Even kommer opp fra vannet igjen. Håret ligger klistret til hodet og den stramme brystkassa er dekket av utallige små vanndråper. Håndkleet rundt livet dekker så vidt hoftene til Isak og Even trenger bare å skakke litt på hodet for å se utstyret hans. 

“Kom og sett deg her med meg da, baby.” 

Synet av Isak, den mørke stemmen hans og blikket han gir, sender ilinger nedover Evens ryggrad. Han husker pakka med glid i lomma på dressbuksa og det fester seg noe varmt i magen som tar veien om hjertet mot halsen og helt opp til kinnene. 

Even tar i mot håndkleet Isak rekker ham og knyter det rundt livet før han setter seg. Skuldrene deres møtes og Even snur seg mot ham så knærne treffer låret hans og det slår gnister av berøringen. Han legger den ene hånda i nakken til Isak mens den andre blir liggende mot låret hans. Fingertuppene lager små mønstre i den myke, våte huden. 

Isak møter ham med et ømt kyss. “Hei, baby.”

Even kysser ham mykt tilbake. “Halla, kjekken.” 

“Skal vi dra hjem?” foreslår Isak. 

Fingrene til Even danser forsiktig oppover låret til Isak. Han løsner litt på håndkleet og smyger hånda ned mot lengden hans. 

“Ikke ennå…” Even blunker til Isak og biter seg i leppa. “Jeg har en liten overraskelse til deg.” 

Even hvisker ordene inn mot Isaks øre mens han legger hånda si over pikken og masserer tuppen forsiktig. Isak vrir hodet mot Even. Øynene har videt seg ut litt og munnen er halvveis åpen. 

"Even… hva gjør du?"

Even legger munnen mot Isaks øre og biter han lett i øreflippen. "Bare en liten håndspåleggelse."

“Du…du kan vel ikke gjøre det her?”

“Kan jeg vel?” Ordene danser lett og bekymringsløst ut av Evens munn. Han trykker tommelen mot tuppen før han lar hånda gli nedover lengden. 

Isak slipper ut et mykt stønn. “Men tenk om noen ser…”

Even slipper brått taket. Han leter frem den lille pakka med glid, river den opp med tenna og presser alt innholdet ut i hånda. Så finner han lengden til Isak igjen. Alt skjer så fort at Isak knapt får reagert. 

Hånda til Even ligger som en trang hylse rundt roten av lengden. Han beveger den sakte opp mot hodet, lager små, men bestemte sirkelbevegelser med tommelen mot tuppen og hvisker inn i øret hans hvor mye han elsker å tilfredsstille ham – og se han komme. 

Isak stønner Evens navn og og griper tak i armen hans, men Even ignorerer hånda og fortsetter å bevege sin egen opp og ned hele lengden. Først litt sakte, så øker han farten. Pikken vokser i takt med bevegelsene og Isak slipper ut lavmælte sukk. 

"Skal jeg stoppe?”

"Ja… fuck ne-e-eiii… aah!"

Isak løsner grepet om armen til Even og lener seg litt tilbake, planter hendene i trebenken og lukker øynene. Even ser han biter seg hardt i leppa, sikkert i et forsøk på være så stille som mulig, men små stønn presser seg likevel frem og ut i den litt kjølige nattelufta. 

“H-har du planlagt dette?”

“Kanskje?” 

"Og du sier j-jeg ikke er riktig klok?"

Even slipper ut et flir. Han legger den ledige hånda rundt Isaks nakke og drar ham mot seg, lar leppene så vidt berøre øret mens han hvisker. “Da passer det at vi skal gifte oss da.” 

Isak vrir hodet, møter Evens øyne med kjærlighet i blikket og kysser ham. “Jah.”

Even holder blikket hans mens han klemmer håndflaten mot skaftet og presser oppover, og slipper litt på veien ned. Om og om igjen.

Isaks øyne er lukket. Nesa rynker seg hver gang Even klemmer rundt pikken hans og den lille glipen mellom tenna vises når overleppa krøller seg og han biter hard i sin egen leppe. 

Even elsker å se Isak sånn, klarer ikke ta øynene fra ham, og blir sittende med åpen munn og stirre på ham mens han runker ham under håndkleet. 

Det banker lett mellom beina og Even kjenner pikken har våknet. Det frister å bli med, be Isak gripe om ham og runke ham tilbake. Men han slår tanken raskt fra seg, for dette skal ikke handle om han selv. 

Brystkassa til Isak beveger seg raskt opp og ned, og pusten hans blir mer og mer overfladisk. Han har overgitt seg totalt til Evens hånd nå, og høye kny flyr ut av den vidåpne munnen hans. Even elsker hver eneste lyd. 

Even bretter Isaks håndkle til side, for han trenger å se. Han svelger tungt og tunga glir over leppene idet pikken kommer til syne. Den er rød-lilla og fyller hånda hans perfekt. Han får så lyst å smake, slikke bredt rundt tuppen og kjenne den salte, bitre smaken av precum på leppene og tunga. 

Men Isak er nær ved å komme, Even både ser og hører det, og han vil ikke ødelegge noe ved å stoppe opp, så han lar være. Tenker han bare får _tenke_ seg til smaken, noe som absolutt ikke er vanskelig, og så får han smake Isak på ordentlig senere. Når de kommer tilbake til leiligheten, eller i morgen tidlig når han våkner av den irriterende glipa i gardinene som sender solstråler inn i rommet alt for tidlig, og Isak ligger myk og varm, behagelig inntil ham under dyna. 

Isaks høylytte stønn drar Even ut av tankerekka og tilbake til her og nå. Han kikker opp på Isak og møter det slørete blikket hans i et kort øyeblikk. Øynene er mørke, lyser av kåthet og tilfredshet. 

“E-Evi. Åh! Så nææære...”

“Kom for meg, baby. Bare kom.” 

Even limer blikket fast til Isak for han er så utrolig deilig sånn her, helt på kanten, like før orgasmen skyller over ham. Øyelokkene flagrer og neseborene vider seg ut for så å trekke seg raskt sammen igjen. Han puster tungt, brystkassa hever og senker seg i takt med Evens hånd og lårene dirrer intenst. 

Alt stilner i et øyeblikk før Isak kaster hodet bakover og et gutturalt stønn flyr ut av munnen hans. Hvit, varmt cum skytes ut i den kjølige sommerlufa, treffer magen til Isak, treffer håndkleet, og renner nedover hånda til Even. 

Det virker som Isak glemmer tid og sted, glemmer at han sitter splitter naken på Sørenga, for idet Even slipper taket rundt pikken hans, snur han seg umiddelbart mot ham og trekker ham inn i et langsomt, dvelende kyss. Et _takk for at du får meg til å komme-kyss._

Even rekker ikke tørke hånda si og cum følger med når fingrene forsvinner inn i Isaks våte hår. Han drar litt i det og stønner mykt når de bløte tungene dytter forsiktig mot hverandre, danser lekent og samstemt.

Først når leppene glir fra hverandre og Isak legger pannen sin mot hans, merker Even hvor hard han er. Han tvinger tankene bort fra hardheten mellom beina, for denne stunden er Isaks – og bare hans. 

Even låser blikket til Isak med øynene og hvisker mot munnen hans. 

“Var det godt?” 

“Fy faen, baby!” Isaks oppglødde stemme treffer ham midt i hjertet. “Det var helt magisk. Herregud…” Isak begynner å le. “Du… du…" Han senker stemmen. "...du bare runka meg her på Sørenga du.” 

“Jah. Jeg klarte bare ikke la være, for du er så jævlig sexy og jeg er så ubeskrivelig glad. Du har gitt meg verdens aller beste gave i natt og jeg… jeg… ville gi deg dette.” 

Even tar et skarp innpust. Han snur seg på benken og ser utover fjorden. Slipper ut et par tunge sukk og kjenner hardheten mellom beina sakte dø av av tankene som melder seg og grumser til det fine øyeblikket. Tankene om tiden etter han kom ut av fengselet, da han husløs bodde hjemme hos moren, uten jobb og livsgnist, forlatt av Sonja og nesten ingen venner igjen.

Isak føler nok det lille stemningsskiftet hos Even, sånn som han ofte gjør, for han legger hånda mykt på låret hans, klemmer lett og kysser ham forsiktig på kinnet før han hvisker inn i øret at han elsker ham. 

Ordene treffer Evens hjertet og det starter å banke fortere. Han griper om den trygge hånda til Isak og stryker ham forsiktig over håndryggen med tommelen. De har lovet å alltid være ærlige med hverandre. Det koster ganske mye enkelte ganger, spesielt når Even vet at Isak kommer til å bli lei seg. 

“Jeg… jeg har aldri trodd dette kunne hende meg. Aldri tenkt at noen kunne finne på å være så gal og ville gifte seg med meg. Selv etter vi ble sammen…” Even tar et skarpt innpust. “...jeg har liksom tenkt at det var tryggest å ikke være gift, så har man en enkel retrettmulighet når alt går til helvete.”

“Even…” Isak legger fingrene under haka hans og tvinger blikkene deres til å møtes. “Jeg blir så trist og lei meg når du tenker sånn.”

“Jeg vet det...” 

“Tror du fortsatt det? At det er safest å ikke være gift med deg?” 

“Noen ganger... når de mørkeste tankene melder seg…” Even sukker tungt. 

“Statistikken sier vel at nesten halvparten av alle ekteskap ryker, men om det så skjer, kan det likeså godt være min feil. Tenk på de flerfoldig tusen gangene du må høre meg synge på Abba i dusjen og plukke opp det våte håndkleet mitt fra badegulvet? Det kan jo bli for mye av meg også."

Even ser det for seg og begynner å le. Det blir til tider litt vel mye Abba i dusjen og alle vet jo at Isak aldri hadde kommet videre i Idol. Og de våte badehåndklærne er et evig irritasjonsmoment. Han løfter Isaks hånd opp mot munnen og kysser den, uendelig glad for at Isak er så flink til å snu tankesettet hans. 

“Takk, baby.” 

“Jeg har det best når jeg er sammen med deg, føler meg alltid så trygg og elska, og det eneste fornuftige er å gifte seg med deg.” 

Det går en skjelving gjennom Even av Isaks ord. Han blir blank i øynene og et par tårer renner nedover kinnet. Isak krummer armen rundt ham og stryker ham opp og ned på armen. De blir lenge sittende helt stille og speide utover fjorden. Ord er ikke alltid nødvendig. 

"Even?"

"Mm?"

“Selv om det kanskje kom litt brått på dette frieriet, så kom det ikke helt ut av det blå altså.”

“Nei?” Even snur seg mot Isak, skakker litt på hodet og smiler. “Har du tenkt mye på det?” 

“Ikke veldig mye, men tanken har streifet meg – flere ganger. Jeg har jo lenge ønsket noen å dele alt med, hverdag og fest, regnvær og solskinn, nedturer og oppturer. Og etternavn. Siden min egen familie er så fucka."

“Så du vil at vi skal dele etternavn?” 

Isaks ansikt sprekker opp i et smil. “Jah.”

“Isak Bech Valtersen da eller?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Bare Bech.”

“Åhh!” Even er litt overraska, men samtidig ikke. Han smiler, for han liker tanken på at Isak tar hans navn. 

“Hva tror du Terje sier om du kvitter deg med Valtersen?”

Isak fnyser og himler med øynene. “Han blir sikkert overraska og skuffa, men han har bare seg selv å takke.”

“Det er jeg enig i.” Even biter seg forsiktig i leppa. “Men du? Går det greit med to etternavn?”

“To?” Isak snur seg mot ham. 

“Ja… jeg har tenkt litt på om jeg skal ta tilbake etternavnet til pappa.”

“Er det sant?” Isak lyser opp. 

“Mm.” Even nikker. 

“Så fint!” Isak klemmer hånda hans og kysser han på kinnet. “Nå ble jeg glad.”

“Så Isak og Even Bech Nesheim?” 

“Det høres helt perfekt ut!”

Loppene i blodet har roet seg, men sommerfuglene er godt i gang med nattskiftet. Det er formasjonstrening i magen, og det kiler intenst hver gang de gjør et stup. Noe som skjer sånn omtrent annethvert sekund. 

Even tenker han aldri har vært lykkeligere. Han strekker seg etter mobilen. Vil forevige dette øyeblikket sånn at han kan ta det frem når de tunge tankene og regnværsdagene melder seg. 

“Kan jeg legge ut et bilde av oss på insta?”

“Seff.” 

De legger seg ned, tett inntil hverandre. Even strekker ut hånda og tar et par bilder mens de smiler og ler. Han skriver raskt noen ord og viser dem til Isak. 

“Er du klar for å dele nyheten?” 

“Har aldri vært mer klar, baby.” 

“Ikke jeg heller.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Bare en liten stemningsrapport fra Oslo midt på natten. Sånn kan det gå når man er blitt fridd til av sitt livs største kjærlighet 💖
> 
> Rart hvordan man leser igjennom sin egen fic åtte ganger (minst) og synes alt ser greit ut. Så ser et par nye øyne på teksten, og kommer med mange endringer som gir mening og som du ikke har tenkt på / sett selv. Eller det er kanskje ikke så rart? Man blir vel blind på egen tekst etter x antall gjennomlesninger? Uansett, takk til BEWA (som alltid entusiastisk stiller opp) for å luke ut grammatiske feil, endre setningskonstruksjoner, legger til ord og fjerne de som er overflødige - ja generelt gjøre teksten mye bedre. 💖
> 
> (Og ja, Insta-bildet er ikke helt representativt med hensyn til alder siden gutta er 31 og 33, men bare tenk dere dem med samme smil / uttrykk / positur, bare litt eldre, hehe) 
> 
> Tusen takk til alle som leser 💖 Hvis dette fikk dere til å føle noe, hører jeg gjerne fra dere 💖


End file.
